


Morning Chores

by Elegant_Geek



Category: Side Show - Krieger/Russell
Genre: Chores, Hilton Sisters, Musical, Side Show, Side Show musical, Sideshow - Freeform, Violet - Freeform, daisy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elegant_Geek/pseuds/Elegant_Geek
Summary: Waking up early sucks, but chores are chores are chores...
Kudos: 1





	Morning Chores

6:10am

Good morning to all of you  
Time to do chores!  
But if you are weary  
I’ll gladly do yours. 

It isn’t unlike me   
to pick up the slack  
I bear the abuse  
And the scars on my back. 

If you keep your heads down  
And your voices down too  
Rest assured that the same  
Will not happen to you. 

Of course, I work gladly  
With nothing to lose  
Now bring me your dresses   
Your stockings and shoes. 

Despite that the work is   
As dull as can be  
I cherish the memories   
Shared by us three. 

But I mustn’t slow down  
So allow me to go  
And continue to set up   
Our wonderful show.


End file.
